It is known in the art of toolholders to provide elongate toolholder bodies which carry some kind of a cutting material at a corner so that the device may be used as a turning tool.
Some of the earliest tools in this regard had cutting inserts of high speed steel and later carbide which are brazed into a pocket on the toolholder. These tools are still available from tool companies. Subsequently, the so-called throaway indexable inserts were developed with various means of clamping them in a recess on a tool so that they could be indexed and inverted to provide, for example, six cutting corners in a triangular insert as distinguished from a single cutting corner on a brazed insert.
Because of the need of smaller shops for a variety of tools, there has developed a type of tool called a replaceable anvil or removable pocket which can be fastened in a recess on a toolholder to receive and retain a cutting insert usually of the indexable type. For smaller shops, these tools can be used with a number of different anvil seats having square, triangular and circular recesses as well as parallelogram recesses for receiving respective inserts to perform different jobs. Thus, a single toolholder can be adapted to a number of different cutting programs by selecting the desired insert recess. Examples of this general type of pocket recess tool are found in the patents to Cashman and Wasco, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,523, issued Mar. 17, 1970, and Eckle and Stahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,376, issued Jan. 3, 1978.